Path to exile short:No gods or kings
by menofwarhide
Summary: Alistravia finds a book after cleansing a world of an ork infestation and it's contents alarms her greatly. (this is a short I have written as I am currently in the middle of moving and will lose access to the internet for a short time)


**Hi to all those who are following the path to exile series. Firstly thank you for following, I hope you enjoy this short as I am currently in the process of moving and will not be able to publish any more parts until I am online in my new place. Thank you for your understanding and I hope to return with part three and maybe even part four ready to publish.**

Faith no more.

The governors room was still a slight mess after the battle with the orks but drones were busy tidying up and reorganizing fallen shelves.

Alistravia sat on the governors chair looking out at the room. It was a long classically stone structured room built for the last governor before the orks killed him. Six columns, three on each side, framed the room partitioning off small passage ways behind them where smaller doors allowed people to pass without disturbing any audience being held. A space marine in terminator armor stood by each column watching over the hall as Alistravia met with the survivors of the ork's assault on the planet which had been stopped when while on her way to Terra the sea devils fleet had picked up a distress call from the planet and diverted to them to assist.

While the ork's were mostly gone a few remained in some of the hab's still causing problems. The sea devils had stayed for that and two more reasons, the first was to await for a large fleet of imperial guard to arrive to take over and reinforce the planet and second was the choosing of a new planetary governor after most of the original leaders had been killed.

Alistravia was dealing with a hab worker who had used to ork attack to murder two of his rivals all over a sum of lost money in a bet.

"It is rare I have to make judgment on a crime my dear rowan so forgive my delay in coming to a conclusion"

The man on his knees looked up at the water maiden as if pleading with her for mercy.

"murder under any circumstances is a vile act but you used a planetary emergency to try and cover your crime. Perhaps if you had put that effort into killing xenos instead of your fellow workers I might be rewarding you rather than condemning you"

Alistravia stopped and pondered for a moment considering the fate she had chosen for the groveling man.

"I have decided that I will not allow you to be taken by the Mechanicum and turned into a mindless servitor, I find the idea of stripping you of your humanity distasteful so instead I will employ an idea from old Terra. A firing squad... You will be taken from this place and executed under imperial law, I hope that you will show some remorse before the triggers are pulled"

Alistravia nodded to two guards man who picked Rowan up and dragged him out as a short lady with typical civilian clothes was escorted in by Sankara, she carried a bag on a leather strap and instantly threw her self to the floor on seeing Alistravia.

"you summoned me my Lady" The woman said nervously

Alistravia walked up to her and picked her up to stand, the woman was shaking and didn't know what to do as Sankara strode past them and stood next to the governors table.

"Please there is no need to bow, from the story I have been told you led thousands to a safe place inside the mountains. Without you casualties would have been higher, you did a great service for the imperium"

"I..." the woman tried to speak but was shaking so hard she could barely look at Alistravia

"what is your name?" Alistravia asked

"Mali" the woman responded in a low voice

"well Mali service to the imperium does not go unrewarded" Alistravia spoke as she walked back to the table and picked up a broach "this has my seal upon it, it will grant you and your family access to better habitation as well as other benefits others do not have"

"thank you my Lady...My daughter she..."

"go on...please"

Mali reached into her bag and routed around, she pulled little wooden doll with black wool for hair and an old blue cloth for a dress but as she did it a book with a golden cover fell to the floor and Alistravia picked it up.

Mali didn't notice until she was reading the title and she quickly tried to draw Alistravia's attention by holding out the doll.

"My daughter made this for you"

Alistravia took the doll in her other hand with out looking at Mali, her eyes fixed on the book.

"the Lectito divinitatus" Alistravia read the title a few times before opening it "what kind of book is this?" she asked not looking back at Mali

"It's just a book my lady... of stories... if I may have it back" without thinking Mali grabbed Alistravia's arm

A marine stood by the closest column instantly moved behind her while the others all turned to face Mali.

" _remove your hand from the primarch"_ The sound of the vox order filled the silent hall

Alistravia turned her head and looked down where Mali held her who let go under the gaze of the primarch.

"Forgive me I..."

Alistravia nodded to her son who moved to take his place back at the column then she flicked through the book stopping on certain pages before lingering on one and reading a quote.

"The emperor is our guiding light, a beacon of hope for humanity in a galaxy of darkness. As we serve him, he is our greatest servant. As we pray to him, his thoughts are only for us. And in the dark when the shadows threaten, the emperor is with us, in spirit and in fact... That sounds like a prayer"

Mali was silent as was Alistravia who held out the book in the direction of Sankara who came over and took it from her.

"Is it a prayer Mali? Because if I understand that book right then it means you and possibly others worship my father as a God but that can not be true can it?"

Mali was silent and glanced over at Sankara who was now leafing through the book with a disgusted face turning even more disgusted the more he read. Alistravia continued.

"My father spent many years eliminating religion from human society to provide enlightenment for all the imperium and like me he sees religion as a cancer that must be extinguished if we are to move forward as a species so I ask you to tell me how this book found it's way into existence, tell me who preaches these lies about my father and where so that I may enlighten them and their congregation"

"I... just found it...I" Mali responded but she couldn't move, something about Alistravia and her voice kept her routed to the ground it was as almost as if the primarch was talking even when she wasn't

"Do not lie to me Mali, who created it and where is the leader and his congregation" Alistravia starred down at Mali who was now cowering at the site of Alistravia who loomed over her, her face beautiful and terrifying at the same time

"Lord Aurelian wrote it according to the preacher... we meet in the mountain tunnels, where I led people when the beasts attacked" Mali felt like she had not even spoken even though the words came from her mouth

"is their a meeting soon" Alistravia responded

"tonight my lady"

"good, you may go" Alistravia said with a lightened mood

"Thank... you" Mali uttered and stood to bow

"one more thing Mali, you may tell your daughter thank you for the gift it will be treasured and also...do not attend tonight's congregation, I would hate for us to fall out"

Mali simply nodded and left the hall still shaking.

Sankara walked over to Alistravia who had placed the doll on the table.

"Shall I prepare a kill team?"

"yes... but I want to deal with this preacher myself"

Alistravia had pulled the dark blue cloak over her and followed the group of people being led down a tunnel by a man with a small lantern. They walked for a short while before coming across a door that must of been attached to the cave entrance a few months before the ork attack, a white haired man in a gray cloak holding a copy of the book she had taken from Mali was welcoming people in with a smile. She joined the row of people and eventually found herself next in line to be welcomed.

"Joseph good to see my son, I was sorry to hear about your brothers death at the hands of the orks, know the god emperor will welcome him in death as he would life" The preacher shook the man in front's hands as he spoke and Alistravia clenched her firsts.

She kept her head down as she approached the preacher.

"welcome daughter, I have not seen you here before are you new"

"yes, someone gave me this" she held out Mali's book

"Of course and what is it you seek here tonight"

"answers"

"well we shall provide them" he said smiling with his white beard stretching around his whole face

A few minutes later and the whole congregation was seated. Alistravia had sat close to the back and her hearts sank when she saw Mali and her daughter a few rows in front of her. Inside were hundreds of lumens attached to the walls and at the front a plinth, a statue of the emperor stood behind it decorated with flowers and gold.

The preacher took his place at the plinth and held his arms wide.

"Friends welcome to our worship. I will start with a short prayer, please bow your heads"

The rest of the congregation bowed but Alistravia resisted as the preacher led them in prayer.

"Love the Emperor for He is the salvation of Mankind. Obey His words for He will lead you into the light of the future. Heed his wisdom for He will protect you from evil. Whisper his prayers with devotion for they will save your soul. Honor His servants for they speak in His voice. Tremble before His majesty for we all walk in His immortal shadow Let the Emperor's grace keep you and stay away harm. His light guides us."

"His light guides us" the congregation chorused

There was quiet for a moment and the preacher looked around the room before speaking.

"I see many new faces here tonight along with those of you who have been here from the beginning but I would ask, would any of our new members like to speak and tell us how you came to walk in the grace of our emperor"

Alistravia stood before anyone else could and the preacher smiled like he had before.

"yes my child come to the front and tell us your story"

Alistravia made her way to the front and stood facing the congregation.

"so daughter what brings you here, tell us"

"I am not your daughter" she said before pointing to the statue "I am his"

"we are children of the emperor my child" the preacher responded

"No you are not a child of my father, but you will look upon one now" Alistravia unhooked her cloak and it fell to the ground revealing her true image.

She stood in a fine emerald green dress with pistols at her hip, most of the congregation threw it's self to the floor weeping in joy at the sight of her. Others ran towards the door in terror, opening it to find a squad of sea devils who pushed them back into the church. The preacher stood his ground looking upon Alistravia with a smile.

"it is a pleasure to have you walk among us true daughter of the god emperor"

She grabbed him by his neck and lifted him effortlessly off the floor.

"my father is no god and you will stop preaching these lies"

"never... they are not lies" he said as he struggled in her grip

Alistravia dropped him to the ground then nodded to her sons who opened fire on the congregation. Screams filled the hall as the space marines carefully eliminated each member one by one. A man ran up and threw himself at Alistravia with a knife but she drew one of her pistols and shot him through his left eye before he could get too close. A few others attempted to escape down a back entrance but more space marines awaited them and they were cut down. Silence fell over the hall and the preacher looked around at the mess of corpses.

"Why would you kill us, we did you know harm... we worshiped your father as a god"

"You do no harm to me this is true but to the very foundation of the imperium you are a rot that threatens to eat through those foundations and collapse it. Enlightenment is needed if we are to progress not superstitious nonsense"

"Lord Aurelian..."

"...is a foolish fanatic and will find his divination falls on death ears"

The preacher stood and starred at Alistravia.

"the whole imperium will believe in the god emperor one day" he growled

Alistravia placed a hand on each side of the preachers head "not if I have anything to say about it" she said before snapping his neck.

She found the broach on Mali's daughter and placed it in her pocket as Sankara came in to the church.

"I have found no evidence of any other churches on this world and no sign of Lorgar or his word bearers. However I found records to indicate this preacher has been traveling the local segmentum so it is possible he has founded churches on other worlds"

Alistravia simply nodded

"Burn this place and the bodies then we will continue on to Terra once the imperial guard fleet arrives"

"Yes mother" Sankara said before nodding to a marine with a heavy flamer

Malcador was enjoying a quiet day of signing a few orders and reading reports, it was stress free and offered little distraction from self thought. A serf stood taking data slates with orders off his desk when the door slammed open and Alistravia marched in. she looked at the serf who did not stop what he was doing.

"leave now!"

The serf looked at Malcador who nodded and the serf picked up the last slate and left closing the door behind him.

"is there something your unhappy about Alistravia?" The first lord asked not happy about being disturbed

Alistravia threw the Lectito divinitatus on to the table and Malcador picked it up.

"what is this?" he asked

"read it"

Malcador flicked through the book as Alistravia walked over the where the sunlight poured through the window. It was silent for a while and only the turning if the pages by the first lord could be heard.

"an interesting read" he said sitting back in his chair

"is that all you have to say about it!" Alistravia exclaimed

"what were you expecting from me Alis? This is just a book"

Alistravia turned to face him

"a book that could undermine the very...wait...you knew"

Malcador stood and moved over to stand in the sunlight as well.

"These cults have been reported a few worlds, while not what we want it is only a small number who believe this rubbish... if it gets out of hand we can act"

"Lorgar is the one writing this filth... people are likely to believe a primarch"

"where did you find this copy" the first Lord asked looking back at the book on his desk

"ceramist, the planet had come under attack from a roaming band of orks. I found a preacher there and dealt with him and his congregation" Alistravia responded

"I am assuming by dealt with you mean executed"

"I could not allow the rot of religion to spread"

Malcador sighed.

"In principal Alistravia I agree with you. But it could take years to hunt down all these churches and on most worlds they number only a few hundred at most... it is a waste of resources that can be better spent else where"

"we must at least contain it" Alistravia said slightly annoyed at the first lords response

"most of the worlds with these cults are away from the core worlds and that is keeping it from spreading for now but do not think us ignorant of it's existence"

"and my father?"

"he is aware of some facts, but troubling him with this now would distract him from the crusade and he needs his mind focused"

"what about Lorgar?" Alistravia asked

"writing a book is not a crime no matter what it implies, if things do come to ahead I can assure you it will be dealt with..."

Lorgar stood in the ruins of the church and examined the burnt bodies of a woman and her child as Erebus approached.

"we can confirm the sea devils were here and cleaned out the orks. The green skins must of massacred the congregation while they worshiped"

"I am not so sure about that, look at these wounds" He said pointing to the skulls of each body that had a perfect entrance and exit wound

"Orks in a frenzy are not that accurate"

"what are you suggesting my Lord?" the Chaplin asked

"nothing because there is nothing I can prove, but I find it hard to believe that Orks did this"

"then who?"

Lorgar was silent for a few moments before standing and moving with his escorts to the exit.

"send an order to all fleets and garrisons... stay away from the sea devils... stay away from my sister"


End file.
